


I'll Be Damned

by thebeastinsideusall



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Meh, Soul words, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, shane finds his soulmate after the world ends, soulmate words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: He finds you, cowering under a mess of tree roots.





	

Shane

The world went to shit. Simple as fucking that. Somehow the dead started to rise. Friends and families became enemies and food. Blood is shed and society fell within weeks. The military never came and no one would come to save you except yourself. 

Four months after the fall of everything and you found a group nice enough to take you in and not make you feel threatened. None of the men, except maybe one, didn't make you feel like a slab of meat. 

But that group disperses quickly after a small herd of those 'things' takes them out. One by one in a matter of minutes and you're alone again. Fending for yourself in the woods in Georgia. The cities and towns too overrun to tackle. Far far from home and learning skills as you went. 

So when you hear the sound of s twig snapping, in a way that deliberate and not the normal sounds of the trees settling, you bolt. Because the dead are loud, animals are quiet, and that was a heavy sound. A thick limb snapped under strength.

Men scared you now more than the dead. The dead can be killed, outsmarted. People couldn't be trusted. People were cruel and brutal now. There's no kindness left in this new world. 

Footsteps, loud and heavy, fast. Coming up from behind and closing in. Fear gripped every fiber of your being and you slid on the wet ground. Grasping for purchase in the mud and undergrowth, hiding beneath the roots of an overturned tree. Thankful of how small you were. 

Hands reached and grasped for you but you were just out of reach. Barely a hairs breath from the searching fingers. Fear was a powerful thing. And even though you wanted to, screaming out would do you no good. It would only attract the dead. No one was coming to help you. 

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's up under the roots though. Can't get a hold on her."

"Jesus, think she's gone feral?"

"Possibly, the way she looks?"

One of them knelt down, peering into the root system and into the tree trunk where you hid. Dark eyes looked into yours, calming your breathing and easing the ache in your chest. Something about him...

"Rick she's bleeding pretty bad on her arm." His voice, like warm water over aching chilled bones. 

Another man knelt down and every sense of calm you were feeling was gone. Replaced by panic as you tried to press yourself further back into the dirt and wood.

"Easy, easy. Not going to hurt you. We want to help." And you shook your head, tears wanting to fall as you looked for a way out. 

"Jesus Rick your scarin her." The other one pushed and Rick left, footsteps crunching toward the only exit you had. The small opening on the other side of the roots. Trapped.

Dark eyes locked with yours again. The man was big, kneeling down to be at your eye level. His hands empty as he sets them gently on the ground by his boots. 

"Hey sweetheart, gonna be okay now, I promise."

And it's like your whole world shatters. Pieces falling to the sides as you stare at the man on the other side of your safe place. His hand held out, a hard face but kind smile. Dark eyes and short dark curls.

Maybe... 

You take a tentative movement forward. See how his face lights up more and the smile is more genuine. Slowly you crawl from under the mass of thick roots and trunk. Your hand slipping into his gently so he can pull you up to your feet. 

"Do you mean it? That I'll be safe?" You're voice is low, scratchy from disuse for so long on your own. Staying silent for you're own safety and survival. 

And his eyes narrow, his grip on your hand tightens and fear starts to creep back up your spine. Maybe you were wrong, maybe it was a fluke. You had his it he didn't have yours. 

But then he chuckles out a tiny laugh. Reaches out and gently pushes some of your matted hair back behind your ear. He can't see the blush from the dirt on your face. But you grip his hand tighter in your own. 

"I'll be damned." He whispers softly in awe. 

Now taking in every detail of your ragged appearance. And you want to squirm, you haven't had a proper bath in weeks now. Your hair is matted and twisted into locks that won't untangle without a decent amount of conditioner. Skin tight with dried dirt and you can feel the gash on your bicep as it trickles a slow flow of blood down your arm. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" You whisper your name softly and he smiles. "Beautiful. I'm Shane. This is my friend Rick."

You pay no attention to the other man as he comes forward, but you do move closer to Shane out of instinct. Hissing as a cut on your foot is pushed against by a twig under foot. 

"Easy, I got cha." Shane slowly bends down and soon you're off the ground. He's carrying you against his chest with Rick on his left. 

"Is she?.." 

"Yeah man..." 

You're flitting in and out of sleep, too long without much rest and constant movement through the woods to stay alive and alone. 

"Bout time.."

"Don't gotta tell me, brother. Been waiting a long fuckin time."

"She looks young. Wonder how long she's been by herself."

"Don't matter Rick." His arms tightened around you and you felt so safe in them. Warm. "She's mine now. She's never gonna be alone again."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
